Twisted
by Lacie Smith
Summary: Just read the story, summarizing it would give it away :D
1. Chapter 1

My slender fingers glided over the last piece of paperwork due for the night and I hastily clicked the print button. I tapped my foot impatiently as it spit out the paper slowly. My watch read 2:08 AM.

"_Fuck," _I thought as I ripped the paper from the printer and snatched a loose paperclip from my messy desk, clipping the papers together. I hesitated as I looked longingly at my disastrous desk, I hated when anything of mine was unorganized. _"No Isabel, Julian's going to kill you, you're already late enough."_

I sighed, turned off my desk light and walked down the narrow hall leading to my boss's office. I smoothed down my perfectly ironed black, high waisted, pencil skirt; then brushed off the shoulders of my white, button down dress shirt. I made sure my shirt was tucked properly into my tight fitting skirt, then pushed up the quarter-length sleeves a little and patted down my choppy, straightened blonde hair. When I was sure I looked presentable, I knocked on the door lightly and waited for my boss's voice.

"Come in, Isabel." Even his deep, rich voice made my heart beat irregularly. I had convinced myself when I first became his secretary that the way he made me feel was strictly because of his species. It was only expected that I, a human, would be drawn to him, a vampire.

I pushed the French doors open and strutted in my 3 inch, black, Jimmy Choo heels to his dark, mahogany desk. I placed the papers in front of him and gave him a small smile, "Everything should be there. It took ages, but I think I covered everything you wanted me to, sir."

I stood with my hands clasped together in front of me as he nodded and flipped through the neat, flawlessly typed report. He looked up and smirked, "Impressive, as always. I haven't quite figured out how you do it yet," I rolled my eyes and tried to avoid his lustful stare. "You truly are amazing."

He chuckled and gestured for me to come closer to him. I walked around to his chair and let out a small yelp as he pulled me down into his lap and buried his head in my neck. "You know I like it when you wear the shorter skirts." He breathed. I shivered as he nibbled playfully on my neck.

I stood up quickly, "I don't have time for this, Nathan. Julian is waiting for me at home and it's almost 2:30." I pushed his hands away as he tried to pull me back down into his lap by my leg. "Quit it, Nathan!" I yelled, starting to get irritated.

I gasped as he pushed me up against the wall and sank his teeth deep into my neck. I was used to this by now, it happened almost every night, it was part of being his secretary, which I hated. "Nathan, please don't-"He slammed me against the wall again, opened my legs, and pushed himself in between them. I felt him smirk into my neck and lick the wound, healing it completely.

"I think you ripped my skirt…" I said quietly. I felt his cool hands trail up my thighs and then rest on my hips. "Asshole." I mumbled.

He chuckled and placed a single kiss on my lips. "No harm done, love. Now get out of my office." He laughed at his own joke and let go of my body, I felt dizzy for a second and put one hand on the wall to steady myself. He raised his eyebrows and laughed, "Are you going to be able to drive home, or do I need to take you?" He knew I hated when he teased me.

"Fuck you," I growled, trying to compose myself from what just happened. He grabbed my jaw roughly and smirked darkly at me. "Sir?" I added, smiling through his painful grip. He let go of my jaw and continued to smirk.

"I'll see you on Monday, Isabel." He said. I nodded and turned around to walk out, then gave him the one finger salute as he patted my butt. I heard his dark chuckle as I closed his office door and smirked, he was such an asshole.

I pulled out my phone on my way to the parking garage and sighed at the three missed calls and three voicemails I had received from Julian, my overly protective boyfriend. _"Isabel, where are you, it's almost one in the morning…call me when you can." _I sighed again and unlocked my car, deleting the message and I got in and turned the car on. _"Babe, where the fuck are you it's almost 2, this is fucking ridiculous." _I deleted that one too, the next one was going to be a lot harsher. _"ISABEL FUCKING GARNER…where could you even be?! Look, if you don't call me back soon I'm going to have to call Nathan. The man doesn't need to be keeping you away from me this long. You know it kills me!" _He paused and giggled. He was definitely drunk. _"Baby, I miss youuuu. I trust you and I love you soooo much." _He giggled again and hiccupped. _"Call me, my sweet chocolate radish." _I laughed at the absurdity of that last comment and deleted that message as well.

The thing I loved most about Julian is that he was the sweetest drunk I had ever met. The thing that bothered me about him though is the fact that he's a vampire, so he has to drain intoxicated humans to get drunk, which means he's killing innocent people, or ordering the really expensive fancy bottled blood that cost a high amount even for just one bottle. Julian ordered a case every week. Nathan when he was intoxicated, however, liked to bitch at me and keep me locked in his office with him for long hours during the day, practically raping me. If he wasn't groping me one minute, he was forcing painful kisses the next. He harassed me daily, and I'm not sure if he does it just for kicks, or if he has noticed that my heartbeat quickens every single time he touches me, and pretty much stops whenever we kiss. And when he feeds from me, the noises I make could probably be heard by every other employee in the whole building. The building was twelve stories high, not that Nathan gave a shit. I used to resist it, but now it's almost like a routine; a very dirty, guilty, forbidden routine…

_"Ugh, I'm such a fucking slut." _I thought, feeling guilty as always.

I dialed his number and put the phone to my ear, it rang two times before Julian's slurred voice picked up. "Babyyyy!!! Are you almost home? Please please please please pleeeeease tell me you are." He said. I laughed and turned onto the street we lived on. "Yep, t-minus 5 seconds." I replied. "Yaaayy!!" He yelled and immediately hung up.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at my boyfriend's overexcited tone. I laughed even harder when I pulled up and he was dancing in the driveway with a bottle of spiked blood in his hand. I parallel parked my black 69' Chevelle and stepped out of the car with a big grin on my face. "You must've missed me a lot; you're dancing in our driveway honey. Get inside with your crazy drunk self before the neighbors see you." I shooed him inside as he wrapped his arm around my small waist, giggled drunkenly, and kissed my cheek and my neck repeatedly and gently.

I put my red Dolce & Gabbana purse down on the table and threw off my painful heels. I watched as Julian grinned at me lovingly, took my heels, and put them neatly against the wall. I smiled and pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss. He knew me too well. I smiled even wider as he laid me down on the couch and gently got on top of me, careful to not squish me. He gave me a few short kisses then continued to grin, "Would you like a drink, my love?" He asked quietly. I continued to smile and nodded, "Could I have a scotch, please?" He kissed me again and his grin turned into a small adoring smile. "Anything you want, babe." Then, before I could lean in to snatch another kiss, he was at the bar, putting a few ice cubes in a glass and pouring a generous amount of scotch over them, and smirking at me.

I sat up as he set the glass down on a coaster on top of the black coffee table. He stared lustfully as I put the glass to my lips and sucked the drink dry, like an oversized shot.

"Charming, I suppose you'll need another then-"I pulled him back down as he stood up to pour me another glass. "No, that's all I need tonight. I'm really tired." I said truthfully. Nathan always wears me out. _**Guilt.**_

__Julian nodded and swiftly pulled me off the couch bridal style in one fluid motion. "Then I shall take you to bed." He smirked mischievously and strode into our shared bedroom.

Before I could protest, realizing what he was getting at with his suspicious smirk, he dropped me onto the soft bed and immediately covered me with his cold, stony body. I put my hands on his pale chest and stroked his bare flesh. _Um, when did he take his shirt off? _I arched my back in pleasure as he nibbled and sucked at my neck playfully. He trailed his hand up my skirt and tugged at my underwear. I pushed him away, "Not tonight, I'm seriously exhausted." I rolled my eyes as he pouted childishly and climbed off the bed. He stood over me, watching intently as I unbuttoned my shirt and slipped of my bra and skirt. Julian bit his lip roughly and ran his hand through his hair, "You're really not helping my situation here, Is." He said and looked down at the huge bulge that had formed in his black dress pants.

I laughed and buried myself under the white comforter and matching sheets. "Not my problem, chief." I said, closing my eyes. Just when I was about to drift off to sleep, Julian leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I pushed my lips harder on his and then sighed as he pulled back and caressed my cheek softly. I smiled and turned on my side, eyes still closed, as I heard his footsteps leave the room, and the door close quietly.

* * *

Julian sighed heavily as he downed the rest of the red liquid. His expression turned sour when he replayed Isabel's scent in his head. The usual sweet smelling lavender mixed with something…off. Another vampire. Oh screw it, he knew it was Nathan. There was no one else that smelled that evil and cruel. Nathan had been one of his good friends in his earlier days, but now that he was a mature vampire, his ways changed, and so did his opinion on Nathan. If Julian found out he was feeding from his fiancé, things were going to get nasty. _But who was really to blame? Nathan…or Isabel? No…she wouldn't allow him to touch her…not my Isabel. _Besides, we were engaged to get married very soon, which meant I had to change her during the honeymoon. _How romantic. _My species disgusted me. But she was mine. _Mine._

"Julian?" The sound of her sweet, soft voice startled him, causing him to shoot up from the couch and sway a little to the right, his head spinning from the fast movement.

* * *

I woke up, drenched in my own sweat, and gasped for air. I sat up quickly and wiped the sweat from my scorching face. I looked over on the nightstand at the digital clock that read 7:00 AM. I felt the familiar uneasy feeling and ran to the master bathroom as quick as I could. I threw myself over the toilet and puked up what seemed like all of my guts. I closed my eyes, completely drained of all my energy, and focused on taking calming breaths.

The nightmare was always the same, I couldn't see anything at first, but I could hear myself panting as I sprinted away from some unknown being. My lungs felt like they hadn't been used in awhile, and I was having no problem running for such a long time. Then, just when I thought it was safe to stop, I'm tackled to the ground and my new eyes spring open, and Nathan is strangling me. I flail my arms and legs around, trying to pry his strong hands off of me, but his determined eyes are terrifying and he is unstoppable. I wonder at that moment what could have hurt him so badly, his face and arms are bloody and scraped. He stops for only a second, and then I see Julian walk up from behind him with a can of gasoline and a box of matches. My eyes widen at his blank expression, then I cough and spit as he pours the gasoline on my body. I try to stand up and run away, but my legs won't move and my eyes won't leave Julian's dull, emotionless ones. _"Love is pain."_ He states. Then he lights the match and throws it. In dramatic slow motion, my fledgling eyes follow the match as it hits the ground and lights my body on fire. I scream as I feel the flames engulf me, and then I'm awake, sweating and gasping for clean oxygen.


	2. Chapter 2

I shakily stood up, using the toilet as support and walked to the sink. The cool water on my face made me feel refreshed and I brushed my teeth quickly. I opened the door to the bedroom and saw Julian sitting on the couch, deep in thought. I didn't want to startle him, so I spoke softly.

"Julian?" I said, he shot up like a rocket and turned around to face me.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked and took my hand.

I let him lead me to the couch and he stood in front of me, waiting for my reason for why I was awake so early. "I had the nightmare again." I said. He frowned and put his hand against my feverish forehead. "Advil and coffee?" He asked, knowing that's exactly what I needed. I nodded and smiled as he kissed my forehead, put on a pot of coffee, and brought me two Advil and a glass of water.

He plopped down next to me on the comfy couch and rested his arm behind my head. "I'm going to step outside for a cigarette. Care to join?" He asked, smiling at me lovingly.

I grabbed his face and kissed his cold lips softly, "You're amazing, you know that?" I said, feeling better already just being with the love of my life.

`"Nowhere near as amazing as you are, love. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you." He grinned and kissed me gently.

I looked into his soft blue eyes and couldn't hide my smile. "I can't wait either. Only a few weeks until I'm yours forever."

He nodded and stood up to get me a mug full of black coffee. I followed him outside to sit on our dimly lit porch, the sun just starting to rise in the distance. I sipped on my coffee and thanked Julian as he handed me my pack of Camels and a lighter. He smirked at me as I lit the cigarette and handed the lighter back so he could light his Lucky Strike. I wrinkled my nose up at the thought of smoking a Lucky Strike; they have no filters which would easily kill my lungs in a few drags. But Julian isn't a human like me; he's a strong, non oxygen breathing vampire.

"What would you like for breakfast today, babe?" He asked, flicking the ash onto the concrete.

"Hmmm," I stroked my nonexistent beard and pondered on the question. "How about some eggs and meatless sausage patties?"

He laughed then leaned towards me, "You know what I want for breakfast?" He asked with a seductive tone. I shivered as he made a trail of kisses from my mouth, down to my neck. "Do we have any important things to tend to from now to umm let's say 11?" I giggled as he pulled me into his lap, catching on to what he was implying.

"I don't think so sir." I said, straddling him in the white canvas chair. He let out a quiet moan as I started to slightly grind against him. He deepened our unbreakable kiss and stood up, holding my legs around his narrow waist. I was completely oblivious to our surroundings, getting lost in our own little world as he made slow, passionate love to me on our king sized bed.

I woke up to Julian's warm eyes staring at me. He looked deeply concerned, then realized I was awake and gave me a small smile. I ignored his sweet smile and noticed his eye color was a dark blue, instead of his usual bright blue. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, caressing his cheek softly.

He frowned and placed his hand over mine. "I just received an interesting call," I gave him a confused look and waited for him to continue. "There's this convention…thing that certain vampires are required to attend. Usually I would say fuck off, but something horrible is about to happen...they need all the help they can get."

"Okay…so what does this mean?" I asked.

"It means we have to leave. Tomorrow, and...you can't…be human." He mumbled the last part and avoided eye contact.

I gasped and jumped out of the bed. "Julian Black, you PROMISED I wouldn't have to be changed until our wedding!" I shrieked.

He flinched and was immediately in front of me, trying to calm me down. "Shh baby please don't freak out. It's not my fault; I can't do anything about it." He pulled me into his chest, but I pushed him away roughly, knowing he backed off because I wanted him to, not because I was actually strong enough to push him away.

"Do I have to go with you?" I asked quietly with my arms crossed and my head down.

I didn't want to be changed. No.

"Yes. I'm supposed to bring my _vampire _mate, or my human pet." He said quietly, and stepped towards me.

I turned away abruptly and faced my back towards him, my head still down and my arms crossed. "I'm not going. I'm not your fucking _pet_. God Julian that just-"I hadn't realized I was crying until a built up sob erupted from my mouth, I quickly closed my mouth and tried to calm myself down. "That is just disgusting." I finished with a clearer tone.

I felt him try to wrap his arm around my waist, but I turned around quickly and pushed him with all the force I could muster out of my pathetic human muscles. Surprisingly, he stepped back a few steps, obviously seeing my angry glare. "Julian, if you even loved me in the slightest, you would never fucking drag me to fucking _vampire convention, _which by the way, is already putting my life in _extreme _danger, and you would also never take me to one as your human _pet. _That is so fucking upsetting I don't even-" I grabbed my head frustratingly and felt the rage in my body about to boil over. I paused my rant and stepped back as Julian tried to comfort me.

"Get _away from me!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I had never seen Julian so afraid. "Baby calm down, this isn't even a big deal-"

I dropped my jaw, "No big deal?! NO BID DEAL?!" I screamed. He was leaving me! No it couldn't be happening…it couldn't. I loved him more than anything he was leaving with my goddamn _heart. _I put my hand over my heart and felt it racing against my ribcage. And then I fainted.

That's pretty much where I'm at right now. Julian's gone. I've discovered my deadly temper, and I've also discovered my dependence on alcohol. I'm sure you were thinking this story was going to be way different, but really the story has just started. Think of that as…background information…about my depressing, yet happy past.

I am currently sitting at a very familiar bar drinking my usual scotches and trying to waste my night away in the blur of alcohol. The bar tender, Olivia, always knew exactly what I wanted and would talk to me about whatever, just so scummy guys wouldn't come up and try and hit on me.

I sighed deeply as I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hello there, Isabel," I shuttered as I felt him dangerously close to my neck and smelling my skin.

I couldn't help but turn around to see who could have such an alluring voice. I was met with dark, black eyes and a pale complexion. He had a small cocky smirk on his gorgeous face and I realized I had no idea who he was, and I was wondering how he knew my name.

"Fuck off asshole; can't you see we're having a conversation?" Olivia yelled, over the loud music.

He smirk grew and his eyes left mine to lock with hers, his expression turning very amused. Before he could retort, I spoke, "Do I know you?" I asked, my words slurring a little from the scotch. I pictured how many scotches I had drank and suddenly felt more intoxicated than I wanted to be talking to this abnormally beautiful creature.

He chuckled and I gasped as I felt his cold, clammy hand wrap around my boney arm.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I heard Olivia yell. Then I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head and I was knocked out before I could even react.


End file.
